Zaubertränke aller Snape
by Harry2004
Summary: OneShot? Vieleicht! Fast! Auf alle Fälle was zum lachen! Schau einfach mal rein! Kann doch nicht schaden oder. Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen.


**Zaubertränke aller Snape**

_Autor : Harry2004_

_Diese Geschichte beruht auf den Personen und Orten von Joanne K. Rowling und dessen Geschichten. Bis auf die von mir geschaffenen Personen und Orte, ist alles Eigentum von ihr. Genau dieser Frau, die es geschafft hat, Millionen Menschen und mich zu verzaubern. Ich nutze nur die Grundlagen Ihrer Geschichten, für meine Geschichte und versuche damit eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, den großen Hunger so vieler Menschen auf der Welt, nach Harry Potter Geschichte, mit zu stillen. Ich möchte nicht mit dieser Geschichte irgendeinen Gewinn erwirtschaften obwohl es verlockend wäre._

_Bitte schreib mir eure REVIEWS und Kommentare zu meiner Geschichte! Einfach unten links den OK Button drücken und schreiben. Ich habe auch anonyme Kommentare zugelassen, so dass auch nicht Mitglieder bei einen Kommentar abgeben können. _

_Euer Harry2004_

**

* * *

**

**Aufregung in der großen Halle**

Es waren viele jugendliche Stimmen zu hören die sich mit einander unterhielten. Alles schien friedlich und geordnet zu sein. Als es plötzlich laut wurde.

„NEIN! Professor das können sie nicht von mir verlangen! Ich höre immer auf sie Professor Dumbledore aber das geht entscheidend zu weit!"

„Professor Snape so beruhigen sie sich doch bitte wieder", sprach Professor Dumbledore in einen ruhigen und nicht all zu lauten Ton.

„NEIN! Und nochmals Nein, Prof. Dumbledore. Da gibt es nichts zu Diskutieren. Ich würde für sie alles machen, das wissen sie aber das nicht", sprach Servus Snape in lauten Ton.

Alle Schüler von Hogwarts waren verstummt und schauten in Richtung des Lehrertisches, wo sich dieses Gespräch gerade ereignet hatte. Plötzlich sprang Professor Snape hinter diesem auf und stürmte an den Schülern vorbei aus der großen Halle.

Alle Schüler schauten erst Professor Snape nach und als dieser mit einen lauten Knall die große Flügeltür zur Halle hinter sich zuwarf, drehten sich alle Gesichter wieder zurück zum Lehrertisch. An diesen konnte man aber nur noch sehen, wie Professor Dumbledore leicht seinen Kopf schüttelte. Professor McGonagall lehnte sich zu Prof. Dumbledore hinüber und sprach ihm leise etwas ins Ohr, was aber kein anderer in der Halle hören konnte.

„Was war das nun wieder gewesen? Hat Snape jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren? Er kann doch nicht so einfach Professor Dumbledore vor allen Anwesenden so dermaßen anbrüllen", sprach Ron in Richtung von Harry und Hermine.

„Ron bitte", schnauzte Hermine ihn an!

„Ist doch wahr! Einfach hier so rumzuschreien und dann noch, wie vom Affen gebissen, durch die Halle zu rennen."

„Du hast ja Recht Ron. Eigentlich hätte sich unser Hausmeister Mr. Filch ihn ja schnappen müssen. Es ist schließlich verboten, die Türen zu, zu knallen", sprach Harry und grinste die beiden an.

„Haha Harry. Also das du immer wieder zu Ron hältst. Typisch Männer", sprach Hermine und wandte sich Ginny zu, die sich diese Unterhaltung schweigend mit anhörte.

„Madam ist wieder mal eingeschnappt! Das nenne ich Typisch Weiber! Nicht war Harry?"

Aber bevor Harry, Ron antworten konnte. Da bekam Ron schon einen Tritt gegen sein Schienenbein, von seiner Schwester verpasst und dieser schrie leicht auf. Harry fand es nun klüger sich nicht weiter in diese Unterhaltung einzumischen und widmete sich wieder seinen Essen, das vor ihm auf den Tisch stand.

Nachdem alle Fertig waren mit den Mittagessen machen sich die vier wieder auf zu den verschiedenen Unterrichträumen und Ginny stellte zu ihren bedauern fest, das sie nun Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape hatte. Die andern drei wünschten ihr noch viel Glück und verabredeten sich später im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Ginny.

Harry, Hermine und Ron machten sich auf, in Richtung von Hagrid Hütte da Sie nun bei ihm Unterricht hatten. Auf den Weg trafen sei auf einige Slytherinschüler, die mit ihnen bei Hagrid Unterricht hatten. Auch diese wussten anscheinend nicht genau, was gerade in der großen Halle zwischen den beiden Professoren vorgefallen war. Denn Sie achteten überhaupt nicht auf die drei und unterhielten sich geschlossen über dieses Thema.

Als die Freunde schließlich bei Hagrid ankamen, versuchte Harry diesen ein wenig über das vorgefallene auszufragen aber auch der hatte nur das mitbekommen, was Harry, Hermine und Ron auch gehört hatten.

Der Unterricht verlief nicht sonderlich aufregend und als die drei nach dem Unterricht Hagrid geholfen hatten, alle Sachen wieder ordentlich aufzuräumen, machten Sie sich auf, in Richtung Schloss.

Als die drei im Gemeinschaftraum ankamen, war von Ginny noch nichts zu sehen und so entschlossen sich die drei, erst einmal ihre Schulsachen in die Schlafräume zu bringen und sich dann vor dem Kamin, im Gemeinschaftraum wieder zu treffen.

Als Harry und Ron wieder in den Gemeinschaftraum kamen, war Hermine bereits dort und hatte den beiden Plätze am Kamin freigehalten, obwohl nicht all zu viele Schüler zurzeit dort waren.

Ron setzte sich auf einen der Sessel und Harry teilte sich mit Hermine einen anderen Sessel.

„Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen, das anscheinend keiner der anderen Lehrer wusste um was es bei dem Streit zwischen Snape und Dumbledore ging", fragte Harry?

„Ja, das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Auch Professor McGonagall schien überrascht zu sein", antwortete Hermine.

„Vielleicht weiß Ginny gleich etwas mehr wenn sie kommt", meinte Ron und schaute auf den Eingang zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

„Vielleicht? Hoffentlich hat sich Snape Wut einwenig beruhigt, sonst sehe ich Schwarz für Ginny und die anderen", sprach Harry und Hermine stimmte ihm zu.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile und aus diesem Grund begannen Harry und Ron ein Zauberschachtspiel. Hermine unterstütze Harry, da Ron, ein fast nicht zu besiegener Gegner in diesem Spiel war. Ron war vollkommen in seinem Element und so bekamen die drei auch nicht mit wie sich die Zeit immer weiter in Richtung Abend neigte.

Hermine merkte es als erstes und sie unterbrach Ron und Harry bei ihrem Spiel.

„Harry, Ron schaut doch mal auf die Uhr?"

„Was ist denn Hermine, ich habe Harry und dich doch gleich schon zum dritten Mal in Folge besiegt", antwortete Ron und er lies sich gar nicht mehr aus der Ruhe des Spiels bringen.

„Ron! Hermine hat Recht! Es ist schon fast fünf Uhr. Ginny und die andren hätten schon lange wieder zurück sein müssen", sprach Harry und nun schaute auch Ron auf die Uhr.

Die drei wollten gerade in Richtung Kerker laufen, um nach zu schauen was passiert war, als die drei auf Professor McGonagall trafen. Diese wollte allen Anschein nach gerade in den Gemeinschaftraum der Gryffindors, denn Sie trafen an Gemälde der dicken Frau aufeinander.

„Aber, aber", sprach Prof. McGonagall.

Harry, Ron und Hermine blieben erschrocken stehen. Denn damit hatten nun nicht gerechnet.

„Ich wolle gerade zu ihnen in den Gemeinschaftraum kommen", sprach Prof. McGonagall weiter.

„Wir vermissen Ginny und die anderen aus Ihrer Klasse Prof. McGonagall", sprach Hermine und Harry fügte noch hinzu.

„Wir wollte zu den Zaubertränke Unterrichtsraum um, zu schauen ob Sie vielleicht noch dort sind!"

„Das brauchen Sie nicht. Aus diesem Grund wollte ich Sie alle auch gerade aufsuchen", antwortete Prof. McGonagall.

„Aber wo ist denn meine Schwester nun", wollte Ron wissen.

„Miss Weasley befindet sich mit ihren Mitschülern und Schülerinnen, zurzeit in der Krankenstation. Es gab einen kleinen Unfall, der sich während des Unterrichts ereignet hatte. Es ist aber wohl nichts Ernstes und zum Abendessen werden Sie wohl alle wieder gesund sein", antwortete Prof. McGonagall.

„Können wir zu ihr Professor", fragte Harry.

„Nein bedaure! Aber wie ich schon sagte brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen, Sie werden, Sie alle beim Abendbrot in der großen Halle wieder treffen."

„Danke Professor!"

Die drei gingen wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftraum und diskutierten mit einigen anderen, was wohl passiert, sei. Als es Zeit wurde zum Abendessen waren die drei, die ersten die sich auf den Weg machten.

Als Sie in der großen Halle ankamen war noch nichts von Ginny oder den anderen Schülern aus ihrer Klasse zu sehen. So setzten sich die Drei erst einmal und schauten gebannt auf die Tür zur großen Halle! Nach und nach füllte sich die Halle aber immer noch fehlte jede Spur von Ginny und ihren Klassenkameraden. Der Lehrertisch begann sich zu füllen und Professor Dumbledore betrat die Halle, durch eine Nebentür. Er setzt sich auf seinem Platz und schien auf etwas zu warten. Alle anderen Lehrer bis auf Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape waren auch bereits da.

Nach einiger Zeit betrat Professor McGonagall die Halle und nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore um zu den Schüler und Schülerrinnen zu sprechen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine schauten sich kurz fragend an und lauschten dann den Worten vom Professor.

„Liebe Schüler und Schülerrinnen von Hogwarts. Ich möchte ihnen mitteilen, falls sie es noch nicht mitbekommen haben. Was ich allerdings zu bezweifeln möge", der Professor grinste bei diesen Worten und als sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde sprach er weiter.

„Nun! Leider hatten wir heute Nachmittag einen kleinen Zwischenfall im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke, bei den Klassen der fünften Stufe, aus den Häusern Gryffindor und Haffelpuff. Durch einen Fehler, der auf Seiten einer kleine Unachtsamkeit passiert ist, haben alle Schüler dieses Unterrichts eine Vergiftung erlitten."

Ein großes Raunen ging durch die Halle und Professor Dumbledore hob die Arme und bat um Ruhe. Als sich das Raunen wieder legte sprach dieser weiter.

„Es ist wirklich nichts besonders schlimmes und alle Schüler und Schülerinnen werden gleich zu uns in die große Halle kommen. Ich möchte euch alle nur bitte, so fair zu sein und keine neckischen Bemerkungen gegenüber diesen Schüler zu machen. Denn die Vergiftung hatte leider auch eine kleine körperliche Änderung zur folge, die sich aber in den nächsten wieder verflüchtigen wird."

Harry, Hermine und Ron schauten sich verwundert an.

„Körperliche Veränderung? Was soll das bedeuten", fragte Ron aufgebraucht in Richtung von Hermine und Harry.

„Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein, Ron! Sonst könnten sie nicht alle wieder zurückkommen und mit uns gleich hier essen", sagte Hermine und Harry stimmte zu.

Nachdem es wieder ruhig in der Halle wurde gab Professor Dumbledore ein Zeichen und die Große Hallentür öffnete sich. Madam Pomfrey erschien in der Tür und schritt nun langsam in die Halle. Hinter ihr erschien … Professor Snape! Oder war es doch nicht? Doch es war Snape.

„Himmel was ist denn mit dem Passiert", sagte Harry und Ron gemeinsam.

Und auch Hermine hatte Probleme das zu glauben, was sie dort gerade sah. Professor Snape kam wie er leib und Lebt in die Halle aber statt seiner blassen fahlen Hautfarbe war die leuchtend Blau mit giftgrünen Punkten und das überall im Gesicht und an den Händen.

Ein leises Grummeln begann in der Halle. Der Slytherintisch blieb auch leise aber wahrscheinlich nur, da es sich um ihren Hauslehrer handelte. Sonst wären Sie bestimmt in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen.

Die Miene von Professor Snape brach Bände und nach einigen Schritten blieb er stehen. Langsam drehte er sich um und schaute Richtung Tür. Aber dort war niemand zu sehen. Professor Snape ging Wut entbrannt zurück zur Tür. … Eine Minute später kam er wieder in die Halle zurück und das fünfte Lehrjahr von Gryffindor und Huffelpuff folgten ihm. Alle Schüler hatten eine blaue Hautfarbe aber keine Flecken. Langsam Schritt für Schritt kamen sie in die Halle bis Professor Snape sich an den Tisch der Lehrer setzte und die Schüler sich auf die Haustische verteilten.

Ginny setze sich neben Hermine und schwieg. Ron starte seine Schwester nur noch an und Sekunden später konnte er sich das Lachen einfach nicht mehr verkneifen.

„RON", blaffte Hermine in an!

Ron drehte sich von seiner Schwester weg und versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Ginny kochte schon vor Wut als Hermine fragte:

„Was ist Passiert Ginny? Oder darfst du uns das nicht sagen!"

„Snape! Dieser Mistkerl! Scheiß Männer! Aber dafür hat er das meiste abbekommen, geschieht ihn recht!"

„Was", fragte Harry nach?

„Erinnert ihr euch noch an heute morgen? Wo Professor Snape aus der Halle gerannt ist", fragte Ginny die anderen?

„Ja und? Was hat das mit deiner Hausfarbe zu tun", fragte Ron mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht!

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum er so wütend war und sich weigern wollte, das zu machen, was Professor Dumbledore von ihn wollte", antwortete Ginny.

Wie jetzt? Komm Schwesterchen! Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Was sollte er machen", sagte Ron.

„Er sollte uns einen bestimmten Zaubertrank beibringen. Aber es war ihm wohl so unangenehm, das er sich mit einer Zutat vertan hatte und als wir alle den Tank fast Fertig hatten, fehlte nur noch diese eine falsche Zutat. … Als wir dann die Zutat in den Trank gaben, stieg ein himmelblauer Dampf aus jedem Kessel empor und Professor Snape verdrehte die Augen. Der Dampf wurde immer stärker und der Professor schimpfte immer stärker. Wir wäre doch alle nur billige Anfänger und Nichtskönner, bis er merkte das er eine falsche Zutat an die Tafel geschrieben hatte. Und bevor er begriff das es seine Schuld war, da war es für uns schon zu spät. Wir hatten alle schon so viele Dämpfe eingeatmet, das unsere Körper das Gift aufgenommen hatten. Dann rief uns Professor Snape zu wir sollten alle raus vor den Kerker laufen und dort auf ihn warten. Das taten wir dann auch."

„Und was war mit Snape? Was hat er gemacht", fragte Harry?

„Der wollte wohl mit einem Zauber die Tränke verschwinden lassen aber er hat es leider nicht geschafft. Denn nachdem wir eine viertel Stunde vor dem Kerker gewartet hatten, schaute einer von den Huffelpuff Schüler in den Kerker, um zu schauen wo Professor Snape abgeblieben war."

„Ja und? Wo war er", fragte nun Hermine nach?

„Er hatte sein Bewusstsein verloren und lag auf den Boden im Kerker. Einige Schüler zogen ihn dann raus auf den Flur, während ein andere zum Krankenflügel lief. Dann kamen Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey. Sie brachten uns dann in den Krankenflügel, dort bemerken wir dann, das sich unsere Haut so schon blau verfärbt hatte und da Professor Snape so viel länger in den Dämpfen war, bekam er noch die Punkte dazu. Madam Pomfrey sagte uns aber das sich unsere Haut in drei Tagen wieder in Ordnung sein wird."

„Dann geschieht es Snape doch recht, das er auch noch grüne Punkte bekommen hat", sagte Ron.

„Was war das denn für ein Trank den Professor Snape euch beibringen sollte, auch wenn er es nicht wollte", frage Hermine.

„Na was wohl!"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Ron und Harry aber Hermine schwieg.

„Einen Verhütungstrank für Männer und Frauen", sagte Ginny!

Und alle brachten in Lachen aus.

ENDE

Fortsetzung folgt nicht...

_So das war das 1ste und letzte Kapitel, zu dieser Geschichte! Ich dachte das musste ich einfach mal schreiben auch wenn es nicht jedermann und Frau Geschmack ist. --GRINS-- _

_Na wenn das nicht mal wieder ein Reviews/Kommentar wert ist? Ich denke schon und ihr werdet mir da, doch bestimmt zustimmen und schreib mal eben schnell mal eins, oder? Unten links den Button drücken und los geht's. DANKE euer Harry2004_

* * *

R/A:

**OHHH!**

**Noch keine Reviews !**

**Aber wie auch !**

**Trotzdem Danke im voraus !**

**Euer Harry2004**


End file.
